Playing Hard to Get
by Cervella
Summary: Challenging her rival to make a girl fall in love with him in only one week, wasn't the smartest thing she ever did. Actually, she can start to dig her own grave.
1. One

**_Note: Hey everyone ;) I know that I should update my other stories, but this idea just wouldn't let me go. Waah I hope I can keep up with all the stuff I start. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it and excuse my mistakes :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon._**

* * *

**Playing Hard to Get**

It was a bright, sunny day and nobody would suspect anything terrible to happen. May lay sprawled on a wooden park bench, reading the latest issue in a magazine for coordinators. She signed when she saw to the love section which was about pokemon compatibility and trainer love stories. Reading about romance always made her mind dwell in dreams and compare that to her own pathetic love life. Not that she wanted anything to happen.

"Aren't we relaxed today," a snobby voice came from behind her and she groaned in response. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the next contest if you want to have a chance against me?"

"I'll manage thanks for your concern," she growled back and returned to read the story. It was getting tense because the boy was just about to confess his undying love for the girl and her training skills. She signed and put a hand to her heart, that was so romantic just now.

"Here I am, wasting my precious time with you and you don't even pay attention," Drew flicked his hair arrogantly and glared down at her. A vein popped on her forehead. Doesn't he have anything else to do besides annoying the crap out of her?

"Shut up and let me read," she retorted and made a gesture to shoo him away. "It's getting intense, you wouldn't understand."

"What are you reading anyway?"

Of course, the jerk had to interrupt her at the best part. He snatched the magazine from her hand and started to read the article, ignoring her wild protests.

"Give that back, Grass Head! I was in the middle of reading that if you don't mind."

"What's so special about stupid romance stories...I mean why do girls read that crap anyway?" Drew rolled his eyes with disgust and took his seat next to her on the bench. He tossed the magazine into the closest trash can, put his arms behind his back and glanced at his rival from the side. "It only gives them false hopes, there is no prince in shining armor."

May signed, internally murdering Drew for throwing her things away just like that, and tried to think of a way to explain it to him. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with a good explanation or comeback, so she decided to lecture him instead.

"Really now? Girls run after you as if you're rare candy, but if you keep thinking that way, you'll never get a girl in your life time. Besides not every guy is a stuck up jerk like you." She smiled triumphantly and gave herself an internal pat on the back. Well done, he wouldn't find a good comeback to that. One point for her.

Her happiness was short lived though because she already recognized the first signs of his infamous smirk until it developed into a fully grown devilish smile. Oh holy hell, what does he have in mind now? May's face paled visibly and the winning feeling vanished into thin air.

"Oh...are you really sure about that?" he leaned closer to her and arched a perfect eyebrow. He could clearly see how nervous she was already getting. His new plan was perfect, no doubt about that. "That I can't get a girl to fall in love with me?"

May gulped and crossed her arms over her chest in defense. "Y-yes, I'm pretty s-sure."

"How about I will prove to you that I can do it then," he grinned mischievously and flicked his hair again. She really wanted to strangle him for that smooth voice. Moreover, she wasn't really fond of the idea to see him seduce an innocent girl. That poor girl will probably be scared to death, there is no person on this planet who could endure this jerk for half a day. Still, she felt a really unwell feeling rise in her chest and it made her sick.

"Okay, I bet you can't do it anyway," May retorted grumpily. "You'll still have a one week time limit and I want to know your target, so that I can be sure that you won't cheat. If you can't do it, I win."

"Please, I don't need to cheat, June." Drew signed as if that should be obvious and pulled a red rose out of his pocket. He twisted it in his fingers a few times, carefully avoiding the thorns.

"So..." May trailed off, not sure how to end her sentence. She didn't really want to know whom he wanted to seduce, but unfortunately she had to. "Who is the girl?"

"I'll challenge myself, so it's you." He yawned as if the whole thing didn't matter to him and inspected the rose with a small smile.

May's eyes bulged out of her sockets and she blushed a fierce red. "What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf? I said I chose you," he replied calmly and watched her angry face amused.

"That's against the rules!" She yelled into his face and pointed an accusing finger at him. The nerve of that guy. Was he seriously using their bet against her? No way...she wasn't going to participate in this sick game of his.

"It's not, I can chose any girl I want," Drew smirked slyly and looked down at her. "Unless, you want to tell me you aren't a girl...the game is on, April."

"Why you, don't twist my words around the way you like," she huffed and puffed her cheeks up. Angered by the fact that the bastard tricked her, she felt as if she could tear a whole forest apart – or even better...burn him with a very strong flame thrower.

"Glad to have a bet with you," Drew winked and stood up from the bench. He threw the ruby flower on her lap and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Then he left the stunned girl, but not before giving her a small wave with his hand. "See you at the pokemon center tonight, November."

May touched her cheek. It felt warm were his lips brushed against her skin. Damn! She shook her head violently, there was no way that she'd fall for him which also meant that he'd loose automatically. She just had to be determined and not let him invade her personal bubble in the next seven days. It was an easy win for her. How could such a nice day turn into something horrible like this?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Uh-oh will May be able to survive a seductive Drew? If you liked this, I'll continue it ;) It was just an idea-in-a-moment thing...so yeah just tell me in a review.**


	2. Two

**Hey guys ;) I'm back again. My updating habits are the same as always, I guess, so I'll already apologize for the future hahaha. I hope you'll like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews to the previous one :D Review addiction mode wohooo. I know the plot might seem obvious but isn't it in every romance fiction clear that they'll be together? Anyhow: Merci! Danke! Gracias! Insert your language here!**

**Disclaimer: I own ... my lollipop ... but not Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

May felt as if she was in a really bad movie where the secret agent had to break into the hideout of the enemy. Sure she was lacking the experience, but thought that her outfit made up for that. Dark sunglasses, a long trench coat and fake blond hair. May was positively unrecognizable. That stupid game made her resort to such drastic measures. If Drew couldn't find or recognize her, he wouldn't win. It was a piece of cake. May snickered, taking pride in her idea.

Beneath her jacket, she wore a simple black dress because the pokemon center hosted a party for all the guests and evening dress code was required. Of course, she had suspected Drew would be there and was proven right when she heard a mob of girls walking down the halls while squealing frantically. How could they be attracted to such a jerk? It was annoying.

Why was she even attending the party you may ask? Well, she was curious about what Drew was going to do and wanted to see him lose the bet. It was a thrilling feeling that May always got when he lost to her; she started to develop when they started their rivalry. There was no way she would let him win, no way in hell. She wasn't one of his swooning fans nor was she someone who gave in without a fight.

"Who are you? You seem suspicious," Nurse Joy asked with a raised eyebrow and tapped on May's shoulder. "Have you been here before?"

"Oh, it's me ... May. I just don't want to be recognized," May whispered back and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I might have scared you..."

Nurse Joy laughed and held a hand in front of her mouth. "Don't misunderstand me, you look a bit weird in your costume. Would you like to drink something?"

"No thanks, I'm only sixteen you know," May replied shyly, blushed a deep red and sighed. "I think I need some fresh air."

"Okay, enjoy yourself," Nurse Joy smiled and watched the weirdly clothed girl escape out of the center.

It was already past midnight and May was exhausted from constantly trying to hide from a certain jerk. So she inhaled the cold night air with relief flooding her system. Next, she thew her blonde wig and the sunglasses in the closest trash can. It had been a bad idea. She hadn't even seen him at the party ... only his fangirls, so all her effort was wasted. Her poor ears were still healing from the shrieks.

May shot a glance through a window and saw that the people in there were still celebrating as if they had won a grand festival.

"Got tired from hiding?" She was startled to hear a familiar, silky voice from behind her. Oh crap, he found her.

"What do you want?" May hissed and narrowed her eyes while fiddling nervously with her hands. "Don't just randomly pop out of nowhere and startle people, you stalker!"

"Oh my, May calm down. Am I not allowed to spend time with my soon-to-be girlfriend?" he smirked and took a step closer to her. Internally, the urge to give him a good smack on his inflated head grew gradually. But instead of acting on her desires, she took a step back. "Don't give me that look, I know I'm way to hot for my own good."

"Self-centered again and no, you're not allowed." She smiled forcefully, wishing he'd just return to the hole he crept out from. Internally, she even yelled at him to leave her alone. Drew continued to step closer to her, ignoring her silent protests. "And I won't be the girlfriend of an arrogant jerk, not now and not in the future!"

"Hmm you sure 'bout that?" Teasing her, he arched a perfect eyebrow and the husky sound of his voice made her stomach tingle.

May was about to retort something witty, but was interrupted when she felt the wall of the pokemon center pressing in her back. Damn it. Trying to avoid someone when a wall is behind you does not work out well. Drew smirked smugly when he saw her obvious anger about the dead end situation and looked pleased with the fact that he pinned her down.

He leaned forward so that they were only inches apart and she could feel his breath on her face. His arms rested on the wall, left and right from her head, trapping her and preventing her from running away. If it was physically possible, she would love to become a ghost which could go though walls. Then she would have an easy chance to escape.

"You're pure evil," May muttered, irritated that her heart was racing.

He chuckled quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. She blushed. Out of anger or embarrassment or a mixture of both? May didn't know anymore. All that she could register in her mind was how his soft hair tickled her cheek when he moved even closer to her. His nose brushed against her skin and drew patterns from her neck up to her ear. Involuntarily, she shivered when his lips brushed against her earlobe.

"I know I am."

Holy crap. May inhaled some air to support keeping her sanity, but couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her lips when she smelt the intoxicating scent of roses coming from his neck. Did he use perfume? Was it okay for a guy to use such a scent? She didn't care.

Drew brushed a lost strand of hair from her face and his eyes drifted down to her lips. If her heart was trying to leap out of her chest before, it was nothing compared to now. Was he going to kiss her? Did he really like her or did he just want to win the bet? When the last option sprouted in her mind, all she wanted to do was push him away, but she couldn't move her body. It was like her body refused to listen to her command and just stayed frozen. Stupid hormones.

Drew's soft lips were almost touching hers. Three inches. Two inches. One inch. He mind screamed at her to move the hell away, but she didn't. Instead her eyelids fluttered close.

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" the chartreuse haired boy chuckled highly amused and took a step back. Gaping, she snapped her eyes open, just in time to see his arrogant hair flick. "I have to admit, you looked kinda funny in that position. Don't tell me you're already in love with me?"

"What?" May's jaw dropped to the ground an she only stared. Her face suddenly turned redder than a tomato and she desperately tried to form a coherent sentence. "I … you … I don't….what …you … you jerk!"

"I take that as a yes," he laughed and winked. It was clear that he had the upper hand in their game. With that said, he turned around to leave, but not before turning around once more to look at the flustered brunette. He threw a rose over his shoulder. "Oh and besides, that spy costume was a bad idea. Blond doesn't suit you!"

The rose landed on the ground because May was still to stunned to move a single muscle. Suddenly, her knees felt weak and she slid down the wall. What did just happen? Her vision got blurry. This whole bet was a huge mistake, she realized that now. But she couldn't cry because of him. That was the satisfaction she would never give him. A sob escaped her mouth though and she pressed her hand against her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud.

She hated to cry. Anger was so much better.

A small red object caught her attention and for a while she only stared at the innocent flower. In a sudden rush of energy, she jumped up from her pathetic position and stomped over to where the rose lay lonely on the ground. Glaring at the inanimate object with pure hated, she lifted her foot and squashed it beneath her shoe. Again and again, imagining it was her rival's face. Tears streamed freely from her eyes over her cheeks and on the ground.

May now knew that she set herself for a lot of trouble and next time she'd see Drew, it was game over. If her heart was on her side...

* * *

**Frustrated? Muhahaha it's so much fun to write an evil, jerk-ish Drew :D Hm any bets on who will win? Feedback would be awesome :D**


	3. Three

**Yo! :D Sorry for being terribly late with the update...again. School is a burden. I apologize in advance for mistakes that I may have missed because this was written in less than three hours. Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Come on, give the rights to a poor student ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What the hell are you doing?" Her obviously annoyed voice rang in his ears when she asked the same question for the millionth time.

May shot an evil glance at the green-haired idiot who trailed behind her with a lazy expression on his face, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his blue jeans. She didn't think she would see him so soon after what happened the other day, but wasn't glad when he popped up randomly. Her memory was still fresh and seeing him reminded her of the pain. Treating him coldly would be the best for today.

"Simple," he grinned teasingly and caught up with her fast pace without breaking a sweat. "I'm sightseeing."

"Then go and do it somewhere else," she grumbled, clearly trying to suppress her anger. "Stop hijacking people's dates."

"I hate to destroy your fantasy, but as much as you might wish that I'm trying to ruin your date, I'm merely going the same way. Is that forbidden, officer airhead?"

Insert a hair-flick here. May looked at him dubiously, raising a threatening fist to which he responded with a smirk. She gave up and brought her hand back to her face, resisting the urge to hit her head against the next lamppost.

Yes, May had a date. Yesterday, just when she recovered from Drew's merciless attempt to embarrass her to the max, she got a text from her friend Timmy to meet up for lunch. He was a sweet guy with a cheerful attitude unlike a certain someone she knew. Definitely boyfriend material. Besides, it fit perfectly well into her plan to win against her rival. Revenge was sweet.

"What are you smiling about?" No reply. Drew frowned when she ignored his presence, but continued following her nonetheless.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant she'd agree to meet up with the guy. How he found out? May was very loud – as usual – when she was talking on the phone, so he just couldn't miss their conversation.

Drew _always_ kept his composure, but when he heard the word 'date' leave her lips this morning, the plastic cup of coffee was crushed in his hands, spilling the contents everywhere. His jaw tightened when he remembered how he had to endure a thirty minute lecture on 'how to control your anger' from Nurse Joy.

And now, the reason for this mess was right in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes at the red-haired guy whose black eyes lit up excitedly upon seeing May. The young man grinned like an idiot and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Long time no see, May!"

_Must not kill him. Must not kill him. Must not mutilate him. _Drew watched the scene with clenched fists, telling himself not to tear the guy apart. Still, a low growl escaped his lips when the bastard had the audacity to kiss her soft cheek in front of him.

After a round of silly small talk between old friends, the red-haired boy's glance fell on Drew and his face fell in disappointment. "Who's he?"

"Uh...you remember Drew? He's a coordinator as well, you beat him once and if I remember correctly it was with one attack only," May introduced them with an even voice, although she performed an internal victory dance when she heard him huff at her comment. Wounding his ego always worked. "Palm-tree? I bet you remember Timmy the Phantom."

Electricity and testosterone filled the air when the two young men had a quiet staring contest.

"Nice to meet you." Timmy's voice sounded forced, nevertheless he extended his hand politely. Drew deliberately ignored it and continued to stare. "What are you doing here, if I may ask..."

"You may not," the green haired boy replied without an emotion betraying his face, except for plain arrogance.

May, who remained oblivious to their exchange of words, grabbed both of their hands and led them to a table at one of the windows. She was still wondering what Drew's motives were, but has overcome her earlier irritation. He was probably just doing it for the fun of teasing her, but this time she'd control herself and wouldn't let him affect her.

She took the seat at the window and Jimmy sat across from her, leaving the place next to her free for Drew to take. It would've been romantic without him...sigh.

When their waiter arrived, May couldn't believe her eyes. She just blinked dumbly at the person in front of her.

Drew was emitting an intimidating aura of murderous intent.

Timmy continued to tell an adventurous story of how he caught the latest addition to his team.

And Harley was staring them down with his creepy smile, ready to take their orders. Holy crap?! A wild Harley in a maid outfit appeared.

"So that's three batches of my delicious cookies and three cups strawberry-sugar tea, right May? Drewy, what's with the face? Don't you like my cookies?"

Even Timmy noticed that something was off.

"Oh it's you Harley, I almost didn't recognize you!" May laughed nervously, her panicked gaze shifting between Drew and her date, searching for help. "What are you –"

Harley was faster. "What a coincidence to meet you here, but I have to say...two guys at the same time? I didn't think you'd like a threesome, honey."

Something was not right with her life. Certainly, if there was a god...he was conspiring against her. She calmed her heavy breathing and the urge to run out of the restaurant. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not something you ask your bestie after such a long time." A vein popped on her forehead. It's been only two weeks since she met the purple pest.

"I know very well that you and Drew are on bad terms, so maybe you should leave..." Helplessly, May searched for support. Unfortunately or not, Drew was openly ignoring Harley's existence.

"Eh? May, who is that guy?" Timmy asked warily, minding the tense atmosphere. The brown-haired girl signed depressed, but introduced them shortly. This was supposed to be her peaceful date.

Finally, Drew opened his mouth: "Don't you have customers waiting for you?"

"Your words. It hurts so much. My heart is about to burst into thousand pieces and it's all because of you," Harley whined. This time though, May decided to ignore him until he was bored and would leave. Instead, he took a seat next to the frightened Timmy and cried into his shirt.

"Crybaby," Drew commented, secretly amused by the scene in front of him. He almost felt pity for the guy who got his date ruined. Almost.

They ate their cookies in silence for a while, until Harley used Timmy's shirt as handkerchief. As if nothing happened, the purple-haired man excused himself. Yeah, he could have done that sooner. May watched Jimmy who tried to clean his white shirt with a disgusted look on his face, before the latter looked at her and pointed to where Harley left.

"May? What the hell?"

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry..." She gazed into his black eyes sincerely before bowing her head. It was her first date...ever. It was terrible. She wouldn't be surprised if he would just stand up and run away from her. Curse the intruders!

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He smiled understandingly and brought a hand to his chin to stroke his imaginative beard. "Later, we could go to the movies or just walk around the city, if you'd like."

"Sure thing, we have a lot to catch up." May smiled thankfully and reached across the table to hold his hand. Timmy copied her movement. Well, somebody had to make the first move.

However, she didn't expect what happened next. Her hand was caught by another one and held in a strong grip. May followed the hand until she met the owner's lime green eyes. Drew's lips formed a concerned frown, but by way his eyes twinkled in a mixture of playfulness and anger, she knew it was an act. It still made her shiver involuntarily.

"Clumsy May, you have crumbles on your face." She was mesmerized by the husky tone in his voice. Drew bend closer to her face and grasped her chin in his unoccupied hand, tilting it upwards so that he could see her expression clearly. "Should I clean that mess up for you?"

That sounded naughty. Her face was tomato-red, but it's not like she cared about that. Moreover, it felt like a déjà vu. An unhappy one at that. May really wanted to escape him, but found herself unable to move a single muscle...again. Waiting for him to do something was sweet torture.

His thumb slowly brushed along her lower lip while dark emerald eyes were glued to the movement. Slowly, he inched closer and touched the edge of her lips with his. They were softer than he expected and it took all his willpower to restrain himself from devouring her in front of the restaurant. He could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, when he licked the crumbles from her cheek and felt his heart swell with every grasp he earned from her.

"There you go, everything is nice and clean."

Drew smirked, satisfied with his work and the flabbergasted expression on May's face. Her flushed face almost compelled him to throw her over his shoulder and steal her away from her date, but that would mean her victory. Glancing over to the nuisance who was a frozen statue, jaw dropped to the floor and pointing an accusing finger at him; his smirk grew even bigger.

May stared at him with wide eyes. "Drew...you...jerk!"

"What the hell, man?" Timmy jumped into a fighting pose. Drew took this as his cue to leave.

"Enjoy your date," he whispered in May's ear and dropped a rose in her lap. She didn't know if she should feel happy or humiliated.

Slowly, she regained her senses. Her brain was still processing what just happened and questions whirled around in her mind. Why did he do this? Was it a joke? Their game? Jealousy? She bet that it would rather rain candy.

Timmy cleared his throat, pulling her back to reality. She'd totally forgotten about him and that made her feel like a bad person. He was her date after all ...

It was so silent that May swore she heard a grasshopper chirp.

* * *

**There you go :D I've got to go to PE now, so bye and don't forget to leave a review :D (Gaaah why is his name Timmy? I thought it was Jimmy -.- I had to edit again...)**


End file.
